With You
by EvenThoIDoubtedIt
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo spend a Saturday night together, as Lizzie thinks about her feelings for Gordo. A little LG. One-shot songfic to Jessica Simpson's "With You."


  
  
A/N: Here's another songfic for ya guys. You should expect another one later on today, unless I get too lazy for it or whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or the song "With You" by Jessica Simpson

**With You**

_The real me is a Southern girl  
With her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world  
Like I was super girl  
The real me used to laugh all night  
Lying on the grass just talkin' about love  
But lately I've been jaded  
Life's got so complicated_

Lizzie sat on the couch in her living room, wearing baggy jeans and a white t-shirt. Her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, and she was eating rocky road ice cream from the carton. My Best Friend's Wedding lightened the dark room from the TV screen. Lizzie looked around her small apartment and her eyes landed on the door.

_He should be here right now,_ she thought, _He always comes over on Saturday nights._

_I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like,  
To know what it feels like_

Then, just like Lizzie expected, someone knocked on the door. Lizzie jumped up from the couch, almost spilling ice cream all over her. She walked over to the door and grabbed the knob.

_'Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you, with you, with you  
Now that I'm with you_

She pulled the door open and there he was, holding a bag of Skittles, which was Lizzie's favourite candy, a bottle of Coke, and a king-size chocolate bar. He smiled, and Lizzie invited him in for their usual Saturday night get-together.

_You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke, just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me_

"Hi," Lizzie's best friend, David Gordon, greeted as they went over to the couch and sat down. Lizzie picked up the remote and turned off the movie. The only reason she had been watching it was because she had nothing better to do. Now that Gordo was here, they could actually have some fun.

"Hey," Lizzie replied and smiled back, "So, how was your week?"

"Worse than last week," Gordo answered, "At least we're going to get out of here, soon. Then we can really start living."

"Gordo! College is fun," Lizzie said in a shocked voice.

"No, it's not," Gordo said.

"I know, I was just joking, I totally agree with you," Lizzie replied.

_And I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what love feels right_

_'Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you, with you, with you_

"So, how's Nicole?" Lizzie asked. She tried to sound cheerful, she really did, but she was never successful at acting nice when it came to Gordo's girlfriend.

"oh, her," Gordo said, "I broke up with her last week."

"Really!? How come you never told me?" Lizzie shrieked.

"Whoah! Calm down," Gordo told her.

Lizzie couldn't calm down. Bitchy Nicole was history. Gordo was single. Lizzie was single. Lizzie loved Gordo. Gordo loved Lizzie too, but only as a friend. Lizzie had tried many times to hit on him, but he simply thought she was going insane.

Besides that, they were still best friends. Lizzie could relate to him, better than everyone else. They spent every Saturday night together, since they never had anything else to do. They would sit around for hours, eating junk food. They would talk about everything; dating, school, work, friends, celebrities, movies, music, TV, books, you get the picture. Occasionally they would make prank phone calls to some random people, but sometimes the people had caller ID and would call back.

Lizzie could herself around Gordo. Even if she was wearing an old t-shirt that had many stains and holes in it, and her hair was sticking up all of the place, Gordo would say she was beautiful.

_Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you_

Lizzie and Gordo had been sitting on the couch for an hour now, pigging out on ice cream, Skittles, chocolate, and popcorn, talking endlessly. At the moment, they were arguing over whether or not the actress Tori MacIntire had gotten a nose job. As Gordo was going on about how obvious it was that her nose was fake, Lizzie stared at his blue eyes, thinking about how much smarter he was than her.

"Lizzie!? Were you even listening to me?" Gordo asked.

"Uh, huh," Lizzie said dreamily, "Continue."

"Liz, I finished, like, half a minute ago," Gordo told her.

"Okay," Lizzie said, too lost in her thoughts to realize what he had said.

_I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you_

"I was thinking of asking Kate out," Gordo said.

"WHAT!?" Lizzie screamed, jumping about a foot in the air.

"I was just trying to get your attention," Gordo laughed, "No way in hell would I ask Kate out."

"What about Miranda? Are you going to ask her out?" Lizzie asked in a nervous voice.

Gordo laughed. "No! I'm definetly not interested in Miranda," he told her.

Lizzie smiled, then laughed along with him.

_Now that I'm with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you_

"Gordo?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to ask anyone out sometime soon?" Lizzie asked.

"No," Gordo answered, "I'm not really looking for someone right now. Maybe I belong sitting here with you every Saturday night," Gordo told her and smiled.

"Good," Lizzie said.

_Now that I'm with you_


End file.
